Smile for me
by KamonKaze
Summary: Ichimatsu está confundido tras la muerte de su amado hermano Karamatsu con la llegada de otra persona de igual nombre y parecido, la única diferencia sus ojos color mar, por otra parte Osomatsu entra en un dilema moral al no saber llevar la situación de hermano mayor para todos. ¿Como acabará? KaraIchi, OsoChoro.
1. Chapter 1

KaraIchi: Karamatsu x Ichimatsu.

Serie: Osomatsu-san, no son mios, solo la historia.

Capitulo 1: Tú

Otro día pasaba sin mas, como cualquier otro día brillante lleno de vida, con el amanecer del verano, el disfrute del calor cerca... menos para uno quien paseaba medio encorvado con la mirada indiferente, con su ropa deportiva, una sudadera morada, llevaba la capucha puesta a pesar del calor que hacía. ¿Su destino? El cementerio, ¿porque? Sencillo alguien que amo yacía en una tumba, solo el recuerdo y sus pertenencias tenia, su único consuelo era el solitario cementerio, su lápida le recordaba que nunca más vería aquel rostro igual al suyo, su odiosa personalidad tan desquiciante hasta narcisista.

Llegando al lugar se plantó de pie observando la lápida, tan rígida, habían flores puestas, seguramente Osomatsu las habría puesto ahí. Como cada vez el joven de ojos decaídos se dispone a limpiar la lapida, podía ver claramente el nombre: "Matsuno Karamatsu".

Las lagrimas salían solas de sus ojos oscuros llenos de ojeras, no asimilaba bien la situación, ¿como alguien tan jodidamente lleno de vida estaba bajo tierra? No procesaba tal información, lo mas duro era no ver sus rostro al levantarse llamandole "Good morning my little brother" con ello darle un fuerte empujón contra el suelo detestaba su amabilidad con todos por igual... o eso pensaba hasta que en sus últimos días de vida le pidió pasarlo con él, el arrogante y solitario Ichimatsu.

Intento con esmero ocultar su dolor, tenia que a veces ausentarse de casa para disimular, les decía a sus hermanos que iba a conseguir Karamatsu girls, con una gran sonrisa triunfante, si le preguntabas si tenia planes para el futuro o trabajo decía: "No tengo planes" con su cara de seguridad y confianza, nada de tristeza, todo era mentira para no ver llorar a sus hermanos aun sabiendo que le ignoraban o que Ichimatsu le pegaba, o alguno de sus hermanos los amaba a todos, en especial a alguno de ellos.

Una tarde cualquiera en la casa Matsuno, el mayor decidió ir a jugar a los caballos, pregunto a sus cinco hermanos quien quería ir con él, estaba entusiasmado creía que ese día ganaría.

-Chicos quien quiere apostar a los caballos -dijo la voz líder de los sixtillizos.

-Ire, iré, iré -contesto Todomatsu -Quiero ver perder a Osomatsu -riendo, los demás rieron

-Pequeño bastardo -replicó el mayor al ver que le dejaron mal.

-Yo no puedo, iré a una convención de manga que hay en una tienda, y quiero conseguir un manga de edición limitada -dijo Choromatsu con su bolso en mano, tras de él estaba Jyushimatsu -Jyushimatsu viene conmigo, así después comeremos algo en el camino, así que vendemos tarde -dijo saliendo con su hermano del salon.

-Este pajamatsu no tiene caso, será virgen- en burla. -¿Vienes Karamatsu? -le pregunto al segundo mayor que veía la tele apoyado en la mesa.

-Hoy no, quiero dormir.

-¿Y tu Ichimatsu?

-No quiero ver como pierdes, los gatos son más interesantes -acariciando un pequeño gato naranja.

-Este par son unos inútiles -dijo osomatsu saliendo de la casa con Todomatsu detras.

Ahora estaban solos los dos hermanos, ninguno de los dos se dirigían la palabra, no porque se llevarán mal, que si, pero no había necesidad en ese momento, Karamatsu observaba al menor con cariño, le estremecía el ver tan feliz a su hermano menor con un gato, que no pudo evitar soltar una lágrima seguida de un suspiro, esto alertó al otro mostrando una cara de asco al mayor.

-¿Que te pasa mierdamatsu? -enfadado abrazando al gato.

-Nada, no seas serio Ichimatsu -levantándose del lugar -Voy a dormir. El menor le miraba como se iba, en su mente decía "idiota" cuando llego a la puerta empezó a toser de manera seguida, no mostró interés solo jugaba con el gato, el mayor no paraba de toser se acercó a la mesa a coger una botella de agua que tenia cerca, sus fuerzas fallaban, mientras tosia, su rostro se ponía rojo, cayó encima de mesa, parando un poco de toser, estaba de espalda del menor, este no le miró en todo momento, el gato inquieto se acercó a Karamatsu colocándose encima en la mesa, este se asusta alejando al gato de él, se tapó la boca como pudo quería salir de ahi, sus piernas estaban dormidas, Ichimatsu se molesto por ahuyentar a su amigo, y se levantó a hablar con el mayor.

-¿Que haces idiota con mi amigo? -tocando su espalda, le cogio de la capucha echándole un poco para atrás quedando frente a frente, lo que vería a continuación dejo atónito al menor.

Toda su ira, se había convertido en confusión, su hermano estaba extraño, se hecho para atrás al ver que Karamatsu hacia signos de querer vomitar, y vómito encima de él mismo, cualquiera esperaba la comida o el alcohol ingerido,pero no... era sangre espesa, negra, roja oscura con coágulos, estaba tosiendo sangre, y vomitando sangre, Ichimatsu quedo estático ante la escena, el mayor se fue de ahí limpiando antes la sangre, cuando se dio cuenta el menor fue tras él al baño, golpeó fuerte la puerta para que le abriera o contestará.

-¿Que tienes mierdamatsu? -golpeando con fuerza la puerta, estaba sudoroso, temblando, esperando lo peor -¡Te partiré las piernas como no habrás esto! ¡Te mataré! -gritaba sin parar, se canso de golpear, quedo frente a la puerta sudando, con su mano toco el pomo pidiendo entrar, sus lágrimas bajaron por sus ojos. -Te mataré. ... -susurró.

Karamatsu frente al espejo no paraba de toser fuertemente oyendo a su hermano intentando tirar la puerta abajo, tenia miedo de que le viera asi, en su corazón había dolor, empezó a llorar de impotencia apretando sus puños, oyó a Ichimatsu parar de tocar puerta llorando, odiaba ver a sus hermanos llorar, eso le partía el alma, se acercó a la puerta tambaleando.

-Por favor no llores -suplico en bajo -Estoy bien brother -tosia aun sangre de su boca.

-Por mi te puedes morir ya bastardo -de golpe se levantó del suelo en dirección al pasillo -Pudrete dentro.

Abrió la puerta lentamente, Ichimatsu se quedo quieto a mitad de camino, se dio la vuelta rápidamente, vio a su hermano tapando su boca llena de sangre, su ropa estaba empapada, llorando mientras sonría -Lo siento Ichimatsu, en poco cumpliré tu deseo.

El menor no entendía aquellas palabras de su estúpido hermano mayor.

-Odio verte llorar, pero no quiero contarte nada.

-Eres idiota te mataré yo -corrió hacia él, por dentro estaba destrozado, se abalanzó sobre él, le agarro del cuello, con su otra mano tenia el puño en alto listo para pegarle -¿¡Porque!?

-Ichimatsu. .. -levanto su mano hacia su rostro con lágrimas -Voy a extrañar ver tu hermoso rostro al levantarme, el sentirte a mi lado... Perdóname pero no te veo como a mi hermano, y ahora que me has visto en esta penosa situación tenia que contartelo, pero no así -llorando.

No sabia que decir. -Cuentame que esta pasando.

Tras limpiar todo, Karamatsu decidió darse un baño, Ichimatsu le ayudo en todo en silencio, no hubo palabras en el aire. Subieron a la habitación, el mayor se acostó en el sofa con la ayuda del menor, decidió contarle su secreto

-Hace unos meses me encontré mal, decidí ir al médico, la verdad estaba asustado no paraban de ir y venir sin parar, me pidieron que me haga unos análisis seguidos, estuve en observación un mes con examenes médicos -esas palabras hicieron recorrer un sudor frio por el cuerpo de Ichimatsu -Me dieron el resultado final...-apretando el puño con fuerza, tratando de evitar llorar frente su hermano menor.

-No te calles -con frialdad, estaba escondiendo su miedo.

-Me quedan dos meses de vida -la cara de Ichimatsu expreso miedo, rabia, horror, su cuerpo tembló ¿había oído bien? Karamatsu iba a morir, no podía procesar esa idea rara, primero sangra, le confiesa su amor, y ahora se muere, parecía comedia.

-Eres un estupido, si es un juego raro dejalo, no eres tan retorcido como Todomatsu.

-No se lo digas a nadie. -pidió tocando la mano del menor.

-Cállate -abrazo a Karamatsu con fuerza -No dejaré que te vayas tan rápido, por favor quedate. Los dos chicos lloraron a la par. -Haré lo que me pidas pero no te vayas Karamatsu nii-san.

-Quedate a mi lado el resto de mi vida -pidió el chico acariciando al chico.

-Lo hare. -dándole un tierno beso a su estúpido hermano mayor.

Ahí estaba pensando en su hermano frente a su tumba, había limpiado su lapida, le puso unas preciosas flores, y sus gafas de sol.

-Mierdamatsu en casa te hechamos de menos -de rodillas rozando la lápida -Osomatsu sigue con sus apuestas, decidió buscar un trabajo, todos lo hacemos, Jyushimatsu entro en un equipo de béisbol, Todomatsu se hizo modelo de revista para chicos shotas, Choromatsu es un otaku virgen, yo tengo un gato, se llama como tú -la brisa del viento le rozaba la cara como una caricia -Ha pasado medio año desde que te fuiste, todos estamos cumpliendo tu última voluntad, permanecemos juntos todos. Es cruel a veces no sentirte a mi lado. Me acostumbre a ti, te llegue a querer. Idiota.


	2. Chapter 2

Milagro.

Llegando a su trabajo de medio tiempo sustituyendo a su hermano menor en la cafetería mantenía su mente distraída, no le gustaba mucho estar en casa.

Con normalidad transcurría el dia, cliente tras cliente, recordaba vagamente las veces que paso con su hermano Karamatsu, tantas veces que comio con él a solas, las escapadas, los paseos, los besos... Alguna que otra lágrima salia de sus húmedos ojos, sus sonrojada mejillas le estremecía por dentro presionando su pecho con dolor como punzadas.

Karamatsu dormía aun tras contarle todo a Ichimatsu, este le vigilaba ahora que conocía su secreto se convirtió en su guardián, sus hermanos no volvían aun así que cuido de su hermano mayor, no podía evitar estar incomodo de alguna manera incierta, todo fue tan rápido, no podía creer que en poco tiempo no estaría mas, su corazón entro en un bucle de ansiedad de pensar no ver ese molesto rostro narcisista, pero amable, le observaba con rabia por mentirle, en su mente sabia que era demasiado noble como para hacer eso.

-Eres un bastardo Karamatsu -susurró en bajo, sentado a su lado. Sintió que sus escandalosos hermanos llegaron como un torbellino de ruido molesto, el menor se fue al baño a verificar que todo estaba limpio, tenia que tirar la ropa de su hermano ensangrentada, con rapidez lo hizo todo, incluso mando a sus hermanos al salón a que hagan ruido ahí y no en la habitación.

-¿Que pasa contigo? -pregunto Osomatsu sentado en el salon aburrido.

-Quiero dormir ya -en ruego Totty.

-Bastardos ruidosos -dijo Ichimatsu con su mirada oscura.

Tras pelear con sus hermanos, todos estaban en la cama durmiendo, Ichimatsu no podía dormir estando al lado de su hermano mayor, el segundo, tenia un fuerte nudo en la garganta de inseguridad ante todo esto, cargaba con un dolor grande, parecía a veces que el segundo hermano fuera ignorado pero era su hermano, el de los cinco, seria doloroso mires por donde lo mires.

A la mañana siguiente, Karamatsu despertó como si nada hubiera pasado, Ichimatsu incrédulo ante la situación le grito.

-Eres doloroso a la vista -dijo en alto, sus hermanos despertando rieron por debajo. Jyushimatsu ya estaba listo para su día de béisbol, cogio su bate de cada día y a su hermano, el cuarto.

-Ichimatsu nii san hustle hustle muscle muscle -repetía sin parar, este ya estaba desmayado. -Gracias Nii san. Se despidió yéndose de la casa a entrenar. El despeinado hermano entro a la casa, vio a los demás viendo tele, con su cara de desanimado apartó a Osomatsu, estaba al lado Karamatsu, y se puso en medio de los dos, Todomatsu y Choromatsu miraron atónitos el comportamiento del chico, pensaron que estaba aturdido por los entrenamientos matutinos de su hermano menor.

-¿Estas bien Ichimatsu? -pregunto Osomatsu. El nombrado le miró con su cara de desganado. -Es decir no vas a pegar a Karamatsu. ... -esperando que reaccione. Estaban mirandose, Karamatsu bajo la mirada, fingiendo sorpresa se apartó un poco asustado, su hermano le miró con tristeza y solo le dio un empujón suave, con una media sonrisa falsa de lado.

-Estúpidos. -quitando el mando al mayor puso un programa cualquiera, para su desgracia trataba sobre una película de una mujer que pierde al amor de su vida en un inesperado accidente, este sintió ese escalofrío de miedo, horror recorrer su cuerpo, se puso rojo de la rabia, tiro el mando contra la televisión con brutal provocando que esta se rompiera, exhausto sus hermanos le miraron raro y con miedo, no hubo palabras para hablarle con amabilidad. El silencio se apoderó del lugar. Karamatsu bajo la mirada con dolor y se digno a hablar a pesar de las advertencias de Osomatsu.

-Calmate -rogó.

-Cállate -le agarro del cuello levantandolo del suelo. Osomatsu y Choromatsu agarraron a Ichimatsu soltando a su hermano, este en un descuido se abalanzó sobre él segundo hermano, creyendo los demás que lo iba a matar, solo le abrazo tiernamente, los demás estaban asombrados, pensaron que aquel chico siniestro lo despedazaria.

-Esto es una pesadilla -dijo Todomatsu.

-Sigue vivo... -dijo Osomatsu.

-Déjame solo con Ichimatsu por favor -dijo Karamatsu. Los demás hicieron caso, estaban preocupados pero son tan inútiles que decidieron irse.

-Es raro esto... debes contarle a los demás esto.

-Sabes que no puedo Ichi -acariciando su pelo desordenado.

-Vamonos Karamatsu. -se le ocurrió de la nada, se puso en pie, el otro dudaba. -No quiero que gastes tu patética vida en esta casa, vayamos lejos de aqui, los dos... te lo ruego...

-Está bien my brother -sonriendo beso la frente del chico.

"Fue doloroso para mi pedir a mi adorado hermano menor que pasara mis últimos días conmigo, lo amo tanto, deseo tanto su sonrisa, solo pienso en tenerle en mis brazos, es lo que me da vida, si lo obtengo no desearé irme nunca... Su corazón es dulce y temeroso, hay luz en sus negros ojos llenos de oscuridad envuelta."

Al día siguiente planearon irse a Kyoto, ¿el problema? Se acoplaron al plan sus cinco estúpidos hermanos entrometidos.

-El plan era estar solo con Karamatsu -pensaba para sus adentros. -Bastardos. Mirando al segundo mayor como sonreía al ver el paisaje a través de la ventana del tren, le miraba con amor. Solo se sonrojó.

De vuelta a su triste realidad Ichimatsu atendía en el mostrador tras su descanso, estaba adormilado, en su descanso le visito su hermano Jyushimatsu con comid y su gato. No había muchos clientes en la cafeteria, miraba con aburrimiento las parejas pasar, pensando para si mismos "morid pronto" era cruel, más con el tiempo, solo sus hermanos trataba medianamente bien, en ese momento de divagaciones internas en cosas tribales se acercó un cliente, no le presto atencion hasta que llamo su atención tosiendo un poco.

-Disculpe -tosiendo un poco aposta tras llamarle tres veces, este chico vestía una chaqueta negra de cuero, tenia un anillo en su mano derecha.

El menor sin mirarle a la cara, atendió su pedido en caja. -¿Que desea?

-¿Que me recomiendas para este caluroso chico atractivo? -con actitud déspota, al oír esa frase levantó la vista deseando algo imposible, al elevar la vista creyó que era su hermano Osomatsu gastándole una cruel broma nuevamente, recibió un golpe en la cara. -Chico, ¿Que pasa? -apartado del mostrador, Ichimatsu estaba lleno de rabia, aun mas porque este tenia "lentillas azules".

-Osomatsu no tiene gracia, para ya -enfadado, el otro vio que se parecía a él.

-Espera, ¿porque te pareces a mi? -incrédulo -Esto es muy raro, soy nuevo aquí en esta ciudad no se de quien me estas hablando little cat.

-No seas imbecil y quítate esas lentillas azules, Karamatsu tenia lentillas de color café. El otro chico estaba asombrado.

-¿Como has sabido mi nombre? -preguntando buscando en su billetera su identidad. -Mira. Le enseñó su carnet de identidad, Ichimatsu no podía en su asombro. Estaba ante un Karamatsu exacto a su hermano fallecido, excepto en los ojos, eran de una tonalidad azul.

Capítulo 3: Karamatsu

Lo se, están jodidamente raro xD pero ya vereis más adelante que pasa :3 espero que os guste esta loca historia rara xD amo el karaichi miauuu :3


	3. Chapter 3

Karamatsu.

Con el carnet de identidad en sus manos vio el nombre completo "Yoshida Karamatsu " observó que tenia un año más que él, estaba sorprendido por el gran parecido que tenia tanto en actitud como fisico, claro también se parecía a él obviamente eran sextillizos. En su corazón quería llorar, ¿Que cruel juego destino haría esto? Se perdió en aquellos ojos azules, sosteniendo el carnet de identidad, un leve sonrojó apareció en su rostro.

-¿Estas bien? -cogiendo su carnet de identidad, el otro reaccionó bruscamente apartando su cara del mostrador -Eso fue cruel, little cat. -con la mano en su cara con expresión de dolor.

-Dime tu pedido -dijo secamente saliendo del trance -No me llames little cat.

-Un café por favor, y disculpa pareces un pequeño gatito. -sonriendo. Ichimatsu atendió su pedido enseguida, no dirigió palabra alguna, sentía como le observaba con aquellos ojos encantadores como los de su hermano, tan radiante, tan doloroso con sus frases raras, tan narcisista. Ichimatsu sin saber en que momento, había escrito en su café "Vuelve Karamatsu". -Gracias por todo -despidiéndose el cliente, estando en la puerta regreso su mirada al chico -¿Como te llamas?

-Ichimatsu -dijo mirando a otro lado.

-Ichimatsu... Me gusta tu nombre. Es curioso ver como te pareces a mi bajo una capa de inseguridad y miedo. -sonriente le despidió con la mano -Nos volveremos a ver. Sin saber cómo ni porque, algo crecía dentro de ambos, una leve chispa se encendió en aquel encuentro inesperado, Ichimatsu pensó que seria una burla del destino encontrar a alguien exacto a su hermano fallecido, y menos físicamente a él pues eran sextillizos, su única diferencia sus ojos azules, y la línea de sangre distinta.

Karamatsu, no formaba parte de los Matsuno, sus ojos eran azules del color del mar claro, miraba a la gente de aquella pequeña ciudad, era la primera vez que paseaba por ahi, deseaba tanto un poco de tranquilidad, salir de su agobiante vida, ser él mismo, en eso recibe una llamada.

-¿Y ahora que pasa? -pregunto molesto.

-Debes regresar ya. -dijo el de la otra linea.

-Estoy fuera, no puedo ir sin mas -sentado en un banco del parque con su café -Tendrás que apañartelas como puedas. Estoy de vacaciones.

-Tú pequeño bastardo, eres el heredero Yoshida, comportarte como tal -dijo con tono enfadado, rápidamente colgó.

-Necesito diversión en mi vida -mirando el café, vio una nota "Vuelve Karamatsu" sonrió un poco. -Ichimatsu... You're little cat so cute.

En ese momento pasaba por aquel parque el mayor de los Matsuno, Osomatsu en compañía de Choromatsu. Vieron al chico sentado, se le acercaron creyendo que era Jyushimatsu.

-Hey Jyushimatsu, ¿Que haces aquí solo con la ropa de Karamatsu? Si te ve así Ichimatsu te pegará -dijo alegre Osomatsu con su hermano detrás.

El nombrado alzó la mirada, se quedó de piedra, ¿había más que se parecían a él? Uno lo entiende, pero dos más, creyó que algo le sentó mal, ¿las vacaciones?.

-Jyushimatsu responde -dijo Choromatsu.

-Se nos fue nuestro hermano menor -sacudiendo al chico con fuerza -regresa con osomatsu nii san.

-Le haces daño idiota -dijo Choromatsu separando al mayor.

-¿Están locos? -pregunto el otro -Primero me pega un chico llamado Ichimatsu y ahora me zarandeas tu, ¿Están locos en esta ciudad o todos se parecen a mi?.

-Será al reves Jyushimatsu, no olvides que somos sextillizos, eramos. -recordando a su segundo hermano.

-Me llamo Yoshida Karamatsu -levantándose del lugar para retirarse, en eso aparece otro Matsuno, el quinto -Esto es una broma... .

-Osomatsu, Choromatsu -mirando a tercer chico. -¿Karamatsu?

-Jyushimatsu -a la vez los tres chicos.

-Disculpa si no eres Jyushimatsu, ni Todomatsu, ni Ichimatsu, ¿Quien eres?.

-Yoshida Karamatsu -repetía.

Los tres hermanos se quedaron en shock al ver el parecido con ellos con el chico llamado Karamatsu, observaron bien y observaron que era un poco mas alto, sus ojos eran azules.

-Le pido disculpas por nuestro comportamiento, tienes el nombre, parecido fisicamente, estilo, voz, de nuestro hermano fallecido, Matsuno Karamatsu. -dijo Choromatsu, los otros dos hermanos solo bajaron la cabeza, Jyushimatsu miró de reojo a Karamatsu y se le acercó lentamente, le dio la mano en signo de amistad.

-Karamatsu nii san regreso a casa así Ichimatsu nii san podrá reir. -esas palabras rompieron el corazón de los presentes.

-Vamonos a casa -dijo el mayor, los menores le siguieron.

-¡Esperad! -grito Karamatsu -Esto es confuso, pero por favor -tocando el hombro de Jyushimatsu -Quisiera conocer a Ichimatsu, veo que sois hermanos- entre los Matsuno se miraron, sonrieron un poco.

Tras una larga charla en el parque los cuatro jóvenes comprendieron muchas cosas de los unos a los otros, Jyushimatsu en su burbuja mental decía si a todo.

-Vaya Karamatsu es larga tu vida -dijo Osomatsu. -Es curioso como sobreviviste a tal accidente.

-Si, por eso decidí salir de mi despacho y descansar, nunca había sido libre de esta manera, solo pensaba en trabajar -aquellas palabras eran flechas para los ninis.

-Eres increíble -dijo Choromatsu -Con tu actitud tan repelente.

-No lo soy, lo vuestro si es una pena, perder a un hermano debe ser duro -dijo apenado -Soy hijo único pero tener un hermano a tu lado debe ser fascinante.

-Ni tanto -dijo Choromatsu -Un hermano no te llama pajamatsu, ni te chantajea, ni roba dinero, ni cuenta tus secretos, ni abandonan -sacudió a Osomatsu -Eres lo peor, muerete, muerete mil veces.

-No demos esa imagen Choromatsu calmate -siendo sacudido con fuerza hasta ser tirado al suelo.

-De alguna manera, estoy sintiendo un deja vu -susurró Karamatsu. El de la sudadera amarilla le miró fijamente. -¿Jyushimatsu?

-Vamos a comer todos oden-dijo Jyushimatsu saltando de un lado a otro. Había pasado las horas sin darse cuenta, cuando Ichimatsu salio de su trabajo pasaba por aquel parque vio aquella escena tan divertida, y ahí estaba Karamatsu de ojos azules, se sonrojó, oprimió su mano en su corazón, se sintió mal fijarse en el alguien con el parecido de su hermano, de por si estaba mal haberse enamorado de su hermano. De lejos le vio Jyushimatsu quien jugaba con el nuevo integrante.

-Ichimatsu, Ichimatsu -gritaba con euforia.

-Saliste, debe ser muy tarde -dijo Choromatsu -Creo que debemos irnos ya.

-Espera Ichimatsu -se acercó Karamatsu tocando su mano, este se apartó -Disculpa por parecerme a tu hermano, por eso me has golpeado antes.

-¡Le ha pegado! -los tres hermanos a la vez con cara de asombro.

"-Este idiota se ha disculpado, si la culpa fue mia, eres un gran idiota" -pensó Ichimatsu en su cabeza -No, creí que eras Osomatsu.

-Tranquilo, si tienes un día libre quiero invitarte a pasear algún lado.

-No hace falta me conozco la ciudad -dijo yéndose, sus hermanos le siguieron.

-¿Si? -pensando rápido -Vamos a Kyoto o Monte fuji o Hokkaido -dijo al azar. Los Matsuno sorprendidos pensaron en plan un parque de atracciones, o cine o comida, pero viajar no podían con aquella envidia, Ichimatsu recordó que fue a esos lugares antes de morir con Karamatsu.

-No quiero -dijo sin mas avanzando.

-Ya hemos ido a esos lugares con nuestro hermano antes de morir -contesto Osomatsu -Hasta luego.

-¡Ichimatsu! Para, ¿Que te parece Singapur, Australia o China? -pregunto rapidamente, Osomatsu, Choromatsu y Jyushimatsu estaban en el suelo con la mirada perdida, de la nada le ofrecen viajar fuera de Japón al oscuro hermano menor, Osomatsu tocó el hombro de Karamatsu nervioso y lleno de celos.

-Si te llevas a Ichimatsu nosotros cuatro como hermanos mayores y menores debemos ir, tenemos que cuidarlo -guiñandole un ojo con el pulgar arriba, en eso Ichimatsu le da un puñetazo en la cara.

-No hables por mi capullo -pegando a su hermano mayor.

-¿Eso es un si? -pregunto Karamatsu temblando un poco.

-La pregunta sería porque quieres invitar a nuestro hermano menor a un viaje, comprende que somos unos ninis, lo mas lejos que hemos ido ha sido dentro de Japon. -dijo el más normal de los Matsuno.

-Oh, veo en él algo diferente, un lejano deja vu, y me he propuesto seguir las corazonadas de mi corazón en este largo camino llamado vida -soltó semejante sermón, todos sintieron un vacío extraño en su pecho, Ichimatsu con el puño en alto contra su hermano, se puso a sollozar.

Las habitaciones en el hotel en Kyoto era un dilema, pidieron una habitación grande pero al parecer era como un departamento con tres habitaciones, era genial eso si, porque era un oferta, pero ahora debían ver con que hermano dormir, Osomatsu le daba igual, pero sus otros hermanos no estaban de acuerdo, pensaron en que Jyushimatsu durmiera con el mayor, pues son los peores para dormir, pero se negaron, Todomatsu con Choromatsu vieron acertado, pero el mayor dijo que se negaba porque Jyushimatsu dormía de manera rara, Ichimatsu con Karamatsu, no se oponían, solo que Jyushimatsu quería dormir con Ichimatsu, Todomatsu con Karamatsu, Osomatsu le da igual mientras no se Jyushimatsu, Choromatsu le da igual mientras no se Osomatsu o Jyushimatsu. El cuarto de los hermanos estaba harto y con aura de demonio entendieron que hacer, tenían miedo salir volando por la ventana, Osomatsu con Jyushimatsu, Choromatsu con Todomatsu, Ichimatsu con Karamatsu. Al anochecer los hermanos se habían bañado, comido, y estaban durmiendo en sus habitaciones, a solas de la noche Ichimatsu se acercó a Karamatsu que estaba mirando por la ventana.

-La noche esta hermosa -dijo Karamatsu -Gracias, me habría perdido esto, no sabia que tendrías grandes ideas.

-Es una tontería -dijo haciendo la cama y metiéndose dentro -Vamos a dormir. El mayor se metió dentro de la cama, se acomodo un poco, miro a su hermano un rato, lo abrazo fuertemente, sintiendo su respiración en su pecho, acariciando el pelo del menor, dándole un tierno beso. -Karamatsu quiero que esto dure, por favor...

-Siempre -en susurró.

El menor se levantó un poco para posicionarse encima del mayor, con su rostro sonrojado -Hagamos eso...

El mayor entendía a que se referia, accedió a su petición sin decir nada, curioseaba su cuerpo. Esa noche fue corta para ambos. El día siguiente seria mas divertido.

-Demonios Jyushimatsu me has atado en la noche, bastardo como mínimo haberme desatado en la mañana y no usarme de entrenamiento matutino -dijo comiendo. El nombrado no le hacía caso.

-Está bien poder dormir sin ti osomatsu -dijo Choromatsu, el menor de todos asentía con la cabeza.

-Pequeños Bastardos -dijo dando un golpe a la mesa Osomatsu. -¿Y tu que Karamatsu? Tienes marcas en el cuello y la mejilla ¿Te han pegado? -preguntando, el segundo mayor tenia arañazos en el cuello, menos mal que no vieron su espalda, estaba llena de rasguños, arañazos fuertes, Ichimatsu tenia la cabeza baja muerto de la vergüenza.

-Fui al baño en la mañana e Ichimatsu me golpeó porque tropecé con él. -dando excusas, estaba feliz

-Eso es porque eres idiota. -dijo Ichimatsu disimulando, sus hermanos vieron normal.

-Hoy haré turismo solo, chicos lo siento, pero me avergüenzo de ustedes -dijo Todomatsu sonriente y feliz, listo para salir con su carita de niño bueno, se despidio.

-Maldito seas -murmuró Osomatsu -Soy el mayor y me tratan así como si fuera un patán.

-Lo eres -contestaron al unísono los demás hermanos. Todos los presentes se rieron del mayor, Karamatsu acarició la mano del menor Ichimatsu por debajo de la mesa, con ternura, esperaba un día lleno de sorpresas, aquella noche fue perfecta, y el poder comer riendo con sus hermanos era maravilloso, le hacía sentir feliz.

En la realidad, es decir, el presente, sin saberlo ni como, o en que momento, Ichimatsu estaba en un lujoso restaurante, buen ambiente, elegante, todo luces, buen aroma, comida de primera, se encontraba con Karamatsu, al final accedió a comer con él, pero desconocía donde, Ichimatsu vestía un chandal negro, con una sudadera morada y despeinado, se sentía incomodo.

-Gracias por aceptar venir -dijo Karamatsu con la copa en mano.

-No ha sido fácil, no todos los días te persigue un acosador como tú. -con frialdad, se le erizaba la piel estar ahi.

-Tranquilo, tu vestimenta no me importa -sonriente.

-Este Ichimatsu con tan poco estilo morirá solo -dijo de la nada un osomatsu apareciendo en la mesa sentado sin permiso vestido con su traje azulado, cogio el plato de Ichimatsu y empezó a comer.

-No puedes salir así sin mas, sin arreglarte un poco Ichi nii san -dijo Todomatsu sentado vestido para la ocasión tomándose fotos selfie con Karamatsu, el cual estaba sorprendido.

-Hustle hustle, muscle muscle -dijo Jyushimatsu con comida que le traía el camarero, comía sin parar.

-Disculpen las molestias -sentándose Choromatsu tomando un poco de agua. El menor Ichimatsu estaba confuso, se levantó agarrando a su hermano mayor del cuello de la camisa

-¿¡Que haces aqui!? -pregunto molesto.

-Somos hermanos debemos compartir todo. Te hemos traído ropa y todo, desconsiderado.

-Os mataré a todos y descuartizare. -dijo sentándose en su sitio, miro como Karamatsu se reia, le parecía divertido.

-En principio supe que me rechazaría la invitación, pero es divertido verte así Ichimatsu, no os conozco mucho a todos ustedes, pero gracias está siendo agradable la noche, es sorprendente el parecido con vuestro hermano fallecido, pero me gustaría seguir con vosotros. -dijo un sincero Karamatsu Yoshida, no Matsuno.

-Haz lo que quieras -contesto Ichimatsu, miro a aquellos ojos azules, por un segundo parecía como si nunca hubiese muerto su amado brother Karamatsu, que ahí estaba, frente a los cinco, se comportaba igual, su penetrante voz, sus poemas sin sentido, sus alegoría al amor, sus bromas, todos le aceptaron sin más, era feliz, desde aquel día en el parque ese estúpido chico entrometido, desconocido llamado Karamatsu, le acosaba para que aceptará una invitación, hasta que se canso y acepto el cenar. Le alegro saber que se llevaban bien todos, todo porque creían que no murió, seguía vivo en otra persona. Solo era el comienzo de algo nuevo y extraño, solo podía sonreir llorando de sus ojos pesados, cansados.

 _"-Esto esta mal Karamatsu -dijo Ichimatsu._

 _-Si... Esta mal, yo intente olvidar este sentimiento extraño -dijo con tristeza. -No mando en mi corazón. Te ha elegido a ti, y es feliz mi corazón. -abrazando al chico, dándole un tierno beso en la frente._

 _-Somos hermanos... y aún así quiero estar contigo más tiempo... odio sentir esto._

 _-Déjame hacerte feliz... my little cat."_

Capítulo 4: Día libre.

* * *

Gracias a todoos espero que os guste esto :3 realmente fue complicado escribir esto en plan quiero que sea divertido junto con los fuertes sentimientos de Ichimatsu con Karamatsu, teniendi en cuenta aparte sus personalidades, mi idea es algo alocada, y bueno ya muchos saben por donde van los tiros xD pero lo sabreis pronto :'3


	4. Chapter 4

DÍA LIBRE

El único día libre que tenia Ichimatsu en el reemplazo de Todomatsu era un día viernes, casualidad divina que coincidiera con un sábado y domingo, aun estaba molesto, su hermano menor pidió vacaciones y para no perder su puesto tras sus vacaciones le pidió a Ichimatsu que le sustituyera, le hubiera pedido a Choromatsu pero quería asegurarse que ninguno de sus hermanos hiciera un buen trabajo como él hacia, en otras palabras necesitaba un asocial con una aura oscura con paciencia y atemorizara un poco a sus allegados.

Esa mañana todos estaban fuera de la casa, Ichimatsu aprovecho para dormir junto a sus amigos los gatos, al mediodía iria al cementerio a visitar a Karamatsu Matsuno, no pudo ir anteriormente, se distrajo con el nuevo integrante, un con exacto a su hermano muerto.

-Karamatsu nii san... -suspiraba conciliando el sueño con pesadez, le dolía la cabeza un poco, su felino amigo se acurrucada en su cuello maullando. -No estuvo mal ser amado... ¿Porque tuvo que terminar tan pronto? -sus pensamientos en alto, decidió levantarse, decidió salir, se vistió rápido, un chandal como de costumbre, compro una flor, un narciso, le recordaba a él.

Al llegar al cementerio, ahí estaba frente su lapida, decidió limpiarla, como de costumbre, solo con sus pensamientos y sus húmedos ojos queriendo llorar con un nudo en la garganta, alguien llamo su atención.

-¿Ichimatsu? -llamo confuso, era una conocida voz, su hermano mayor.

-¿Ah? Osomatsu... eres tú. -se levantó, le miró un segundo, bajo la mirada, pensó en irse de ahi, hasta ahora no se había encontrado con ningún hermano desde aquel fatídico dia.

-Desconocía que estuvieses viniendo -viendo el narciso, y la lápida limpia -Crei que eran nuestros padres. ¿Desde cuando tú -interrumpido por su hermano menor.

-No es de tu importancia lo que haga o deje de hacer -termino la frase, con ello salio del lugar, dejando un pequeño narciso, el mayor le alcanzo, le cogio de la mano queriendo ver su rostro afligido.

-Ichimatsu... Era verdad entonces -suspiro en bajo tocando la mejilla del menor secando las débiles lagrimas, el otro le miró confundido.

-Antes de morir Karamatsu me contó la verdad, quería morir diciendo a quien amaba sin miedo o temor, la verdad no era la persona indicada, soy un patán -soltando las palabras ahogada en el remordimiento. -Has sido el único que ha cuidado de él en sus últimos días, trate de pensar como seria si no lo hubieras descubierto, habría muerto solo -fue duro decir aquello -Gracias Ichimatsu -abrazo al menor, con lágrimas retenidas en sus ojos. El chico de cabello despeinado estaba perplejo, él supo de su relación con su propio hermano, era raro, en ningún momento se aprovechó para burlarse.

-Está bien -dijo para su hermano mayor.

Aun aprovechando su viernes en casa, sin hacer nada como a él le gustaba en compañía de los gatos y en chandal siendo mediodia, se refrescaba en el suelo dando vueltas, adormilado no sintió la presencia de alguien en la habitación, sigilosamente está persona se aproximó a él con sumo cuidado de no despertar al chico, frente a él lo observaba con ternura, le dieron ganas de acariciarlo, en ello saco de su móvil de su bolsillo aprovechando la oportunidad para tomarle unas fotos al chico, para que no saltará el flash lo desactivo. La manera en que lo miraba era de total cariño, dulce y agradable sensación de querer proteger algo, cuidarlo, eso sentía Yoshida Karamatsu, se sentó a su lado, no quería desaprovechar ese momento, capturar con sus ojos cada mínimo detalle, cada gesto del joven.

El chico de la sudadera morada sintió algo, que le observaban, lentamente abrió sus ojos, viendo a un chico sentado a su lado, pensó en Osomatsu, pero no, este llevaba pantalón azul oscuro, una chaqueta gris con capucha negra al cuerpo, su subconsciente le traicionó en deseo de un imposible.

-¿Karamatsu nii san has regresado? -adormilado veía la expresión del otro espectador, eran tan iguales, sus ojos le delató.

-My little kitty, no, i'm Yoshida Karamatsu -tocando su cabello, el otro cerro sus ojos dejándose acariciar como un gato. El otro solo dijo "Ah". Al darse cuenta de la situación Ichimatsu se sobresaltó al verlo en su casa.

-¿Que haces aqui? -preguntando.

-Vamos a salir -le dijo sin mas, yendo a la puerta, del pasillo trajo unas bolsas -Te traje está ropa, espero que sea de tu agrado, tu hermano Todomatsu me acompaño, no sois la misma talla, así que elegimos una o dos tallas más que tú hermano -dijo revisando entre las bolsas

-Eres idiota -dijo desinteresado "Maldito bastardo Totty, ¿Como se te ocurre ir a comprar? Seguro tu también compraste para ti, capullo, si tanto te gusta quedatelo" pensó para si mismo, lo último fue ¿doloroso de pensar? Se sacudió la cabeza alejando estúpidos pensamientos aun seguía dormido -¿Te sobra la pasta o que?

-Un poco -contesto, preparando un conjunto para el chico, unos pantalones un poco anchos, una camiseta un poco al cuerpo, era algo suelta de color morada, una camisa a cuadros morada, una sudadera de color lila oscuro con capucha, y unas deportivas negras con rojo. -Esto te sentara bien.

-No haces caso de lo que te digo -dijo, vio la ropa y algo curioso se la probó sacando de la habitación al otro, creyó que era algo estupido al fin de cuentas eran chicos. Al terminar Karamatsu no pudo evitar abrazar al chico.

-Estas hermoso -dijo con el pulgar arriba. -Vamos a tener una cita Ichimatsu -aquello ya era lo último, ¿una cita? Quería negarse en rotundo, pero en ello aparecen sus cuatro hermanos.

-Cuida de él -al unísono los cuatro curiosos

-¿Que esta pasando? -pregunto confuso.

-Pedí a tus hermanos una cita contigo -contento mandando unos mensajes.

-Osomatsu bastardo -le cogio del cuello -¿Con que os ha sobornado?

-A mi ropa nueva -dijo coqueto el menor de todos.

-Unas entradas para ver a Nya-chan -dijo avergonzado Choromatsu, pero no podía decir no a su ídolo.

-Yo quería tu felicidad -dijo Osomatsu, no le creyeron y le miraron mal -Está bien, pero es secreto.

-¿Hustle hustle muscle muscle? -dijo sin mas Jyushimatsu quien sólo miraba a Karamatsu -A mi equipamiento de béisbol.

-Tengo hienas por hermanos -pensó Ichimatsu en voz alta, el resto se resintió con él.

-Está listo el coche, Vamonos Ichimatsu -Dijo el chico de los ojos azules Karamatsu.

-¿Coche? -dudoso los cinco.

-Va a haber una apertura en un lujoso restaurante y me gustaría que vinieras, al estar cerca de la playa, tengo alquilado una casa, podemos hacer un picnic. Todo debe estar perfecto para hoy. Se podía sentir el aura de la envidia en los chicos. Y como hermanos idiotas que eran, decidieron colarse, como no. Vistieron lo mejor que podían con algo de la ropa nueva de Ichimatsu, Totty su ropa nueva estrenaba.

-Supongo que no está mal tener compañía en nuestra primera cita -dijo alegre Karamatsu, su acompañante no tanto.

-Os mataré malditos -murmuró.

En la apertura del lugar, parecía que iba a ir bien. No sería así.

-Soy Yoshida Karamatsu -dijo el chico presentándose al local en compañía de los chicos, estaban fascinados con el lugar, el único chico rico que conocían era Hatabou. Les recibieron de mil maravillas, se sentaron en la mejor mesa con las mejores vistas de la ciudad.

-Es increíble -dijo Osomatsu mirando por la ventana -Se nota que tienes dinero.

-Vanidades sin importancia -dijo mirando el menú sentado al de Ichimatsu quien observaba atento el menú de los postres, al lado de este estaba Jyushimatsu. -El chocolate es delicioso, estoy seguro que te gustará -indicando con el dedo la sección de chocolates. El otro asintió con la cabeza tímidamente. Totty estaba haciendo fotos del lugar, en ellas una selfie grupal, Choromatsu dudaba que escoger.

La media mañana pasaba en tranquiladad, o eso pensaban, Jyushimatsu miraba por la ventana, era hermosa las vistas desde un decimoquinto piso, el restaurante estaba dentro de uno de los hoteles más lujosos de la ciudad, Choromatsu peleaba con Osomatsu para que no le robará la comida, Karamatsu trataba de engatusar al chico de los ojos cansados,Totty seguía con su teléfono móvil, en un momento a otro las cosas cambiaron, entraron al local unos hombres buscando a Yoshida Karamatsu, ¿Motivo? Desconocido.

-¡Yoshida Karamatsu! -llamaron una y otra vez, el chico alertado no sabia que pasaba, ¿como sabían su nombre?. Los chicos no sabían que hacer, Jyushimatsu se pone delante de los hombres.

-Hustle hustle, muscle muscle -su típica frase. Los hombres molestos, agarraron al chico y lo tiraron contra la ventana haciendo que esta se rompiera, sin miedo y nada estos hombres dispararon a todo aquel, los hermanos asustados ingeniaron un plan.

-Todomatsu, Choromatsu coger los manteles, ya sabeis que hacer -ordenó Osomatsu -Ichimatsu y Karamatsu intentaremos distraerle.

-No, lo haré yo -dijo Ichimatsu, saltando entre el bullicio como un gato, en eso los demás cogieron los manteles, cuando todo estaba hecho.

-¡Regresa! -le grito Karamatsu. Este fue capturado, dudaba. Los demás chicos solo sonrieron.

-Todomatsu rompe la ventana -ordenó, al romperla el fuerte viento soplaba. En eso aparece Jyushimatsu un poco herido, nadie sabía cómo apareció pero se abalanzó sobre los captores de su hermano, soltandole, corrieron dónde los demas.

-Ichimatsu -dijo Karamatsu preocupado, mirando a Osomatsu, este salto primero, seguido de Jyushimatsu, Choromatsu, Todomatsu y por ultimo Karamatsu con Ichimatsu quien lo llevaba a su espalda, era una completa locura, pero ya estaban locos todos de por si, con los manteles simularon paracaídas, Jyushimatsu no, el iba a su rollo, le era divertido, todos parecían pasarlo en grande olvidando la gravedad del asunto, Ichimatsu se reia a pleno pulmón, su acompañante le miró con felicidad.

En su desgracia iban a caer en un contenedor de basura, sin explicar como Ichimatsu saco un bazuka haciendo explotar el contenedor, ¿lo malo? Todos cayeron encima de un montón de basura blanda, todos sucios por la explosión tan cercana.

-Estuvo cerca -dijo Osomatsu con su pose de protagonista -Sobrevivimos en un mundo de adulto -con una pausa de luz.

-Seras, casi morimos, y encima tu Ichimatsu nii san ten en cuenta que si no era por la caída nos podrías matar tu -dijo Choromatsu.

Karamatsu reia sin parar sosteniendo la mano de Ichimatsu quien le miraba con sonrojó. -En verdad me gustas Ichimatsu -termino su frase para dejar sin habla a los demás hermanos presentes. El nombrado se ruborizó tanto que quedo paralizado, ¿Que debía decir? Nervioso optó por golpearlo, le soltó un puñetazo en su forma gatuna. Los hermanos solo mostraron indiferencia ante tal conducto diciendo a la vez.

-No cambiará y morirá solo -los hermanos a la vez, menos Jyushimatsu quien se reia sin parar.

El joven Karamatsu Yoshida quedo K.O al instante, en ese momento aparece una joven chica buscando entre los sucios chicos,gato y desmayado a Yoshida.

-¿Karamatsu-san? ¿Dónde esta? -preocupada buscando entre la gente ignorando a los chicos -¡Señorito! -gritando como loca, Osomatsu llamo su atención.

-¿Que buscas? -Pregunto curioso tratando sacudirse.

-¡Ay! Aléjate de mi, pervertido asqueroso -dijo la chica pegandole al chico -Osoko no se dejará embaucar por hombres como tú.

Si, solo mostraré poco a las chica Matsuno AU xD las necesito jajajaja ya. Lo entendereis espero que os guste el cap ^w^ aquí vuestro servidora Kamon-san~


	5. Chapter 5

Recuerdos.

"Aun recuerdo aquellos besos prohibidos de un amor imposible, un amor cruzado en sentimientos impregnados en caricias presenciado bajo la tenue luz de la luna rogando la oscura noche eterna, esconder el sol en su brillante luz cegadora acortando la vida de quien juré un amor intenso eterno...Soy incapaz de seguir prometiendo mi lealtad"

En Kyoto paseaban los hermanos, por separado claramente, a excepción de Karamatsu e Ichimatsu, caminaban en dirección a un templo, el mayor quería pasar un rato de tranquilidad, mientras subía las escaleras en silencio seguía sonriendo bajo esa mirada cínica, Ichimatsu le miraba con una expresión de enfado, no podía comprender su sonrisa sabiendo su poco tiempo en la tierra, solo de pensarlo su piel se erizaba, sentía un escalofrío paralizante haciendo su cuerpo estremecerse provocando temblor por cada centímetro de su ser, miro a otro lado tratando de distraerse, pensar en la muerte lo estaba dejando un poco atonlondrado. El mayor se dio cuenta, le agarro de la mano con delicadeza rozando sus dedos.

-Estará todo bien -dijo caminando lentamente cogido de la mano del chico. -Te estoy agradecido por venir conmigo.

-Yo di la idea, tu pusiste el dinero -dijo tajante, lo último lo dejo pensando, ¿De donde saco el dinero? -Karamatsu -parando el camino, soltando su mano -El dinero, fue bastante, ¿No? Es imposible para un nini como tu obtener mucho dinero.

El de la sudadera azul no sabia de que manera decirle. -Es un tema ajeno a ti -sin mirarle siguio su camino, le dolió hablarle asi. -Cree en mí, por favor, no hagas preguntas con tan poco tiempo. Aquella frase provocó nerviosismo en el menor, solo se aferro al mayor por la espalda abrazandole.

Llevaban varios minutos caminando, esas escaleras no tenían fin, el sol no acompañaba a su causa, el silencio se apoderó del lugar bajo el ritmo de los grillos, el sol brillaba con esplendor, Ichimatsu divisaba la luz del sol a través de las hojas de los árboles con un débil viento resfrecante. El mayor le paso una botella de agua tras beber él.

-Estarás sediente -pasando la botella.

-Gracias -bebiendo, miro el rostro cansado de su acompañante, quiso salir de dudas en algunas cosas, estaban solos. -Karamatsu, ¿Me quieres? -mirando al cielo con los hombros hacia atrás.

Sobrecogido ante la pregunta, se ruborizó -Es difícil decirlo así sin mas -se volvió un manojo de nervios. El otro le miró con molestia suspiro cerrando los ojos, eso dejo decaído al mayor, por primera vez no sabia como expresar lo que sentía, dejó a su corazón hablar. -Esto esta mal, amar a tu propio hermano, quise evitarlo a toda costa, de niños eramos muy unidos, en la secundaria te alejaste de mi, me rompió por dentro, lo superé, hubo momentos donde eras tan dulce, hubo instantes dónde quise abrazarte y susurrarte "Todo esta bien", cuando supe de tu amor por una chica que no era Totoko, quise tratar de llamar tu atención, fingir ayudar, y si me preguntas en que momento me enamoré, no lo se ni yo, solo se que detestaba a cualquier mujer cercana a ti, después me di cuenta lo malo de mi actitud. Me force a cambiar estos sentimientos, perdóname si te ves forzado, quería ser feliz antes de dejar este lugar -con lágrimas recorrer sus ojod, Ichimatsu se acercó a él dándole un beso dulce.

-Con lo simple que eres, me resulta gracioso la manera tan patética de expresarte -en suspiro, con frialdad -Yo me aleje de ti, no porque te odiaba, te empece a querer de una manera insana, pensé en lo despreciable que seria si todos se enteraran, preferí golpearte, creer que te odio y llegar a creermelo, no fue así para nada. Anoche al dormir contigo, te permití tocar mi cuerpo, ser uno, lo necesitaba, si piensas que estoy siendo obligado por tu condición, no es asi, te quiero para mi, y anoche fui feliz, solo en mis fantasías vivías -sonriendo escondiendo su rostro en sus rodillas con lágrimas -No desearia un final.

Karamatsu abrazo a su hermano, con sus húmedos ojos queriendo llorar, sonrió de felicidad, su amor prohibido era correspondido.

Llegaron tras mucho esfuerzo al templo, sus cuerpos temblaban, sudaban a mares, su ropa empapada de sudor, se sentaron un buen rato hasta seguir al templo, tiraron unas monedas en ofrenda pidiendo un deseo cada uno, tras terminar se miraron con un leve sonrisa, el mayor miró atrás al templo, sus lágrimas cayeron débilmente por sus mejillas, sonreía sabiendo que su cuerpo se volvia débil. Aprovecharía cada momento de felicidad.

"Deseo un amor sin límites, un futuro certero, una corazonada para quien amo, Ichimatsu, una felicidad eterna "

Tras una serie de acontecimientos extraños, los hermano Matsuno llegaron a casa, la pregunta más acertada por así decirlo seria... ¿Que hacía aquella mujer con Karamatsu Yoshida en la casa Matsuno? La mujer les regañaba a los cinco, Osomatsu ponía muecas.

-Por esa razón el joven Yoshida se quedará aquí está noche -dijo aquella mujer llamada Osoko.

-¡Me parece una pésima excusa barata! -replicó Choromatsu -Me dices que esos hombres que dispararon a lo loco buscaban al chico pacíficamente, tuvimos que saltar por ventana, estas loca -dijo molesto.

-Reconozco que el plan fue alocado -dijo Osoko.

-No sabes lo que haces -comento Todomatsu preocupado ante tal torpeza.

-Inútil -dijo Ichimatsu.

-Pequeños idiotas, me preocupa el señorito, se fue de la empresa hace semanas, y me lo encuentro aquí -enfadada -Ese mocoso desconsiderado. Sabía bien qué el nombrado estaba detrás él oyendo todo. -La señorita Ichiko lo va a saber todo, me oíste Karamatsu -mandando un mensaje por su movil.

-Osoko agradezco tu preopacion, estoy bien -calmando la situación -No le digas nada a Ichiko, es tan ruda.

Todos le inundaron la duda, decidieron ignorar.

-No Karamatsu, hace más de medio año que te operaron, no estas siguiendo tu régimen de tratamiento, ¿Esperas que este bien? -esas palabras inundaron la mente de Ichimatsu, ¿operación?, los demás hermanos ya habían oído algo parecido anteriormente por el chico de los ojos azules, no vieron importante el detalle de contar al otro hermano. Dudoso espero a que sigan hablando entre ellos.

-El médico dijo que estaba bien -algo rudo se levantó y cogio de la mano a Osoko para hablar en privado -Este tema no es algo del que me gusta a hablar.

Los Matsuno eran tan cotillas, que se las ingeniaron para tratar de escuchar algo.

-¿Oyes algo? -pregunto Osomatsu.

-Eres idiota, claro que no -dijo Choromatsu. El cuarto hermano no les siguio el juego, prefirió subir al tejado, aun recuerda las palabras de Karamatsu antes de golpearlo.

-¿Pasa algo? -pregunto Osoko.

-Si quieres volvere, pero ahora no. Ichiko puede encargarse fácilmente de este asunto con la compañía -contestó Karamatsu -No quiero que esta familia sepa más detalles de mi accidente.

-Estas muy raro... ¿Que pasa contigo?

-No puedo explicarte ahora -en bajo. -Es doloroso. Por cierto, ¿Si tu estas aquí, donde están las otras?. -cambiando de tema.

-Están aquí en la ciudad, pero las muy bastardas me dejaron con todo el trabajo por hacer turismo -No le gusto lo que oyó, si están todos, eso implica Ichiko, su hermana menor, tenia un carácter bastante apacible pero muy fuerte, las otras eran amigas de su hermana y empleadas de la compañia.

-Dime que no saben la dirección de este lugar -rogando que no lo sepan, en ese instante los Matsuno oyeron la puerta, tocaban con ansias, como desesperados, el mayor replicando "Ya voy, ya voy" Fue a atender, los demás esperaban a ver quien era o que querían. Karamatsu fue a ver su pesadilla, al llegar al pasillo, vio al chico Matsuno mayor abrir la puerta, quiso detenerle pero fue tarde, vio primero a una chica teñida de rubio, morena. Los chicos quedaron perplejos.

-¡Yoshida-sama! -dijo aquella chica rubia. Le abrazo muy fuerte dándole vueltas hasta marearlo, Osoko la separo.

-Jyushiko, basta -dijo una chica apareciendo por la puerta, una chica de cabello negro largo, de vestimenta negra, la mirada cansada, llevaba joyas, un colgante, unos pendientes de jade, al llegar a su hermano, fue detenido por el menor Jyushimatsu.

-¡Mirad hermanos un fantasma de una viuda! -dijo en su ingenua inocencia, la joven cambio su mirada a enfadado, se abalanzó sobre él.

-¿Como que fantasma?- dándole con el bolso -Soy joven aún, capullo.

Karamatsu reaccionando separo a su hermana junto con Osoko y Jyushiko, de seguir pegando al chico, Choromatsu con Osomatsu cogieron a Jyushimatsu que tenía la cara hinchada por los golpes de la chica.

-¡Quienes son estos Karamatsu! -enfadada la chica abofeteó a su hermano.

-Ichiko estos chicos son los hermanos Matsuno -dijo calmando a su hermana.

-Yo soy Osomatsu -presentándose a la chica -Estos son mis hermanos Choromatsu, Ichimatsu, Jyushimatsu, Todomatsu.

-Karamatsu, ¿dijiste Matsuno? -dijo en bajo a su hermano, el otro le susurró algo en el oido.

-Ante mi negativa, y la vuestra, pedid perdón a mi ahora -dijo Ichiko los chicos se miraron entre si.

-No lo haremos -al unisono. En eso se río Jyushiko. Llamando la atención de los chicos.

-Osomatsu nii san aquella chica para una prostituta, ¿no? -dijo Todomatsu sin tacto alguno. La chica molesta.

-¡Te he oído! Solo porque sea mas guapa y me guste que los hombres me miren no significa nada.

-Eso lo dirás tu, ¿Quien provocó una pelea entre dos de tus ex novios? -dijo una chica apareciendo, con aspecto dulce, vistiendo colores pasteles, detrás de ella una chica en bastante en forma, con gafas de sol.

-No empecemos Todoko, Karako, Ichiko, Jyushiko -dijo Osoko -Sois unos inmaduros, unos ninis -regañando a los chicos sin razón aparente -y tu Jyushiko si eres un zorra que me quito a mi último ligue -empezó la discusión entre la chicas, Karamatsu observaba atento con la mano en su cara, los Matsuno en cambio escapaban de la casa por la puerta de atrás, aquellas mujeres le daban miedo.

-Eso dio miedo -dijo el hermano mayor -Casi me da pena y todo Karamatsu -riendo.

-No estuvo bien dejarle solo -opino Choromatsu, el menor jugaba en su movil.

-Me voy a otro sitio -dijo Ichimatsu despidiéndose.

-¿A donde? -pregunto Jyushimatsu

-Quiero estar solo. -yéndose del lugar en dirección contraria, su día fue de locos, ahora tenía en su casa a unas mujeres que no conocía, solo sabia que ese tal Karamatsu entro en su vida hace unas pocas semanas, y de pronto le dijo que le gustaba, ¿estaba loco? No podía creer aquello. Siguio su camino sin prestar atención dónde iba acabar, un pequeño amigo; un gato le acompaña. Desearía poder estar un segundo con su segundo hermano mayor, el doloroso como le llamaban. Le extrañaba, todos, disimulaban muy bien los demas.

La noche de aquel viernes acabo rapido, aun llevaba la ropa que compro Karamatsu para él, era bonita, aunque no quería reconocerlo, la brisa fria de la noche indicaba lo tarde que era, se quedó mirando la brillante luna, al su alrededor no pasaba nadie, estaba solo con sus pensamientos, siguió su camino en compañía de su amigo el gato, ahora le acompañan dos gatos más, era tranquilizador. La paz de esa noche se volvia turbia, las nubes ocultaron la tenue luz dejando paso a unos chicos sin buenas intenciones, riendo entre ellos, vieron al joven chico una presa, un juguete, un entrenamiento, nadie notaria su ausencia, ni aquellas ropas tan caras, se acercaron lentamente por la espalda del chico, cuando quiso reaccionar, ya era tarde, estaba siendo agarrado del cuello, con tal fuerza que lo levantaron incluso del suelo, Ichimatsu se aferro al brazo de su atacante defendiéndose, le tiraron al suelo, lo llevaron a un callejon a arrastras, mientras se defendió, sus amigos los gatos atacaron a esos chicos, sin éxito alguno. Ichimatsu seria su payaso.

Al atardecer Osomatsu y los demás regresaron a casa un poco bebidos, al entrar al salón vieron a las chicas con Karamatsu, las jóvenes estaban un poco ebrias, el chico cuidaba de estas borrachas chicas.

-¡Al final llegaron chicos! -dijo Karamatsu, fijándose en el estado de estos chicos, miro que faltaba uno -¿Ichimatsu? ¿Dónde esta?.

-No lo sabemos -dijo Todomatsu cayendo al suelo taradeando una canción, todos rieron. Eso bastó para el chico de ojos azules, fue en busca de Ichimatsu.

Tras una hora buscando, la noche oscureció las calles, las personas regresaban a sus hogares, otros iban a divertirse, se sentía desesperado, cansado camino de poco a poco, preguntando a la gente. Sin éxito alguno, su preocupación iba a más, encontró un pequeño gato un poco inquieto, sin entender como, le siguió. Tenia la esperanza de encontrar al chico; Ichimatsu.

Espero que les guste :3 lo que pasará ahora pues se lo pueden imaginar xD y vaya chicos y chicas todos borrachos, todos locos Ante todo el amado KaraIchi xD asdfasdf miau~ ahora a por el cap de Omegaverse.


	6. Chapter 6

VIVIR.

Las horas pasaron rápido en la sala de urgencias, los chicos estaban reunidos junto a las chicas conocidas del joven Yoshida, todo paso tan jodidamente deprisa, Osomatsu fue el primero en entrar a ver a su cuarto hermano menor, no podía creer lo que paso, fue tan inverosímil e impensable, ¿Quien imaginaria ver a tu hermano herido, con magulladuras e inconsciente? Agradecía mentalmente la rapidez de Karamatsu Yoshida, sentía un peso menos en su mente, su corazón estaba lleno de odio, rencor hacia esas personas desconocidos tan crueles.

El mayor de los hermanos se encontraba sentado en frente de Ichimatsu, podían visitarle de uno a uno sabia que sus inquietos hermanos esperaban con ansias su turno de visita, incluso Karamatsu, no procesaba la información, ahí se encontraba postrado en la cama, conectado a cables con un irritante pitido, dormido desde su regreso, llevaba un día entero dormido, tuvieron que operar una herida en su costado derecho cerca de las costillas, lloró Osomatsu, tenia miedo su cuerpo temblaba ante la posibilidad de perder otro amado hermano, se culpaba una y otra vez de haberlo dejado solo. Recordó las palabras de su fallecido hermano, al que falló.

" _-Karamatsu...-mirando los documentos del médico -¿Porque pone dos meses de vida? ¿Que es? ¿Un juego de teatro? -nervioso,_ _sabía_ _que él_ _no_ _jugaba a_ _algo_ _tan cruel esperaba que fuera una jugada_ _de_ _sus_ _demás_ _hermanos, el nombrado bajo la mirada -¡Contesta! -irritado se atrevió a agarrar del cuello de la sudadera del segundo mayor._

 _-Osomatsu suelta -pidió, con su mano cogio sus documentos y a_ _la_ _vez soltarse del agarre -No es_ _tu_ _problema -dijo saliendo_ _de_ _la habitación._

 _-No tiene gracia -lo acorralo contra la pared. -Dime la verdad, y de paso dime tu juego raro con Ichimatsu, no te creas que no se nada._

 _-Mira_ _no_ _tiene caso hablar contigo -mirando a su hermano, el mayor de los seis vio miedo en la_ _mirada_ _de su hermano, no vio_ _esa_ _seguridad narcisista tan egolatra, no_ _había_ _ese brillo tan repelente, supo enseguida la realidad, esos papeles decían una cruel verdad_ - _Ichimatsu no_ _tiene_ _nada que ver._ _Déjale_ _en paz._

 _-¿Cuanto tiempo? -pregunto molesto_ _apretando_ _sus_ _puños escondiendo su rostro en el hombro de su hermano._

 _-Una semana -palabras tan cortantes, tan fuertes gritaron el corazón del mayor, sin aliento, no pudo decir nada,_ _solo_ _llorar. No_ _tenía_ _intención de decir algo,_ _jamás_ _fue sentimental_ _el silencio_ _invadió_ _el lugar._

 _-Prometeme, cuida de Ichimatsu, no_ _lo_ _dejes_ _jamás_ _solo. -imploro_ _abrazando_ _desprevenido a su hermano, le_ _pedía_ _disculpas por su manera inapropiada de descubrir_ _su_ _secreto, su muerte, no deseo nunca hacer sufrir a nadie, rogó que su secreto no sea contado,_ _todo_ _pasaría_ _rapido, deseaba recuerdos, el mayor_ _asintió_ _con la cabeza, no entendía lo_ _de_ _Ichimatsu -Soy el peor hermano de todos. Cuida de él por mi, hasta quien vele por él._

-Soy un estupido -se insulto, mirando a Ichimatsu, con lágrimas caer -Esto no va a quedar asi. Karamatsu no me lo perdonaría en la vida, le deje morir con nuestra ausencia, tu le diste vida Ichimatsu, se lo mucho que te amaba, es gracioso, lo vi mal, estuvo mal lo que hiciste con nuestro propio hermano -ocultando su rostro -No te juzgo, el amor no se elije, Ichimatsu eres mi estúpido hermano menor, un idiota sin remedio como tu hermano mayor perdóname.

Tras unas horas frente a un dormido Ichimatsu debido al impacto de la paliza propinada, y la operación, se levantó de la silla, toco la frente de su hermano, suspiro fuerte cambiando a un rostro más sereno, debía hacer cuentas pendientes, al salir al pasillo ordenó a su hermano Todomatsu pasar, el menor accedió rápido los demás observaban cono el mayor estaba relajado, tranquilo, no era bueno, Choromatsu sospecho que quería hacer al verle irse rapido, Jyushimatsu y Choromatsu le siguieron junto con Karamatsu. Nerviosos fueron frenados por el mayor quien se colocó su capucha, los demás le habían imitado.

-Te conozco -dijo Choromatsu -La violencia no soluciona nada.

-Tienes razon, pero no voy a dejar esto tan fácilmente, esa escoria de personas pagarán -dijo cortante y seguro, no miró a sus hermanos.

Todos iban en silencio, parecía que Osomatsu conocía el camino, se guiaba con prudencia con las indicaciones de Karamatsu, sentía su corazón explotar en rabia, ¿Porque Ichimatsu? Él era un chico que no llama la atención, realmente las personas son malas por naturaleza. Karamatsu estuvo en silencio con los demas, sabía las intenciones del mayor, cuando se acercaron a un callejón ahí estaban esas personas, seis personas bebiendo, riendo, fumando ya sea marihuana o hachis, el olor les delataba, sus presencias fueron detectadas, el ambiente se llenó de miradas de odio y humor, Osomatsu dio un paso adelante hacia ellos con sus manos escondidas en el bolsillo de su sudadera roja.

-¿Ayer atacaron a mi hermano mellizo? -pregunto serio de frente sin vacilar. Ellos rieron.

-Si, ¿Algún problema? -levantando el líder de su lugar, a unos cortos pasos del chico mayor, sonreía con malicia sus acompañantes empezaron a reírse y gastar bromas entre ellos, más por ese "patetico parecido" cono decían ellos, no esperaban la reacción del chico.

-¿Asi? -con actitud déspota contesto Osomatsu, sonrió de lado, se alegro de encontrar a los capullos que dañaron el preciado cuerpo de su oscuro hermano. -¡Jyushimatsu! -le llamó, los desconocidos no entendieron, el nombrado salto por encima de su hermano con un bate de béisbol en la mano atacando a los de atras, aquel feliz rostro mostraba oscuridad y dolor, nadie saldría impune.

El hermano más sensato, Choromatsu se quedó de pie observando, no tenia intención de meterse, si no era necesario, Karamatsu lleno de rabia contenida agarro dos tuberías oxidadas se acercó le dio una al mayor Osomatsu, recordó la noche que lo encontró.

"¿Dónde estas Ichimatsu?"-fue el pensamiento del chico de ojos azules, siguiendo al gato por las oscuras calles, su desesperación aumentaba, su corazón latía tan fuerte, su sentido le decía "algo no va bien" tenia tanto miedo, se imaginaba tantas cosas, sacudió su cabezas de esos pensamientos tan absurdos, sonreía de manera torcida, entre los callejones oyó gente reirse, no dudo, su presentimiento le decía de ir, el gato fue tambien, cuanto más se acercaba su corazón se inquietaba, pudo oír un leve quejido agudo, un leve llanto ahogado en dolor ocultado en risas y el chasquido de botellas con palmadas como si fuera una fiesta, en un segundo hubo silencio para dar paso a una imagen visual, unas personas rodeando algo en el suelo, a unos cuantos metros.

-Este chico está horrible -dijo uno riendo, iba colocado de porros hasta el culo.

-Has sido divertido chico "gato" -con énfasis en la última palabra levantándose del suelo, se podía ver como se acomodaba el pantalón subiendo su cremallera, relamiendose los labios. Todos se dieron la vuelta para irse, Karamatsu sabia que no era rival para ellos, espero a que se fueran, tras unos segundos se fueron, escupiendo el cuerpo débil del chico, robando su cartera, patetico si, Karamatsu salio corriendo a verle llamando una ambulancia privada, cuando llegó al cuerpo de Ichimatsu, solo lloró. Su cuerpo era lamentable, sus ropas rasgadas, le apuñalaron, tapó la herida con su propia ropa, tenia sangre en todo su cuerpo, y signos de violación y vejaciones, el chico lo sostuvo en sus brazos llorando.

-Mi pequeño... -susurrando presionando su cabeza contra su pecho -Quedate a mi lado...

El moribundo Ichimatsu sentía el latir de su corazón, adormilado, quería morir, había sido usado como un juguete nuevo hasta romper en mil pedazos, su cuerpo estaba marcado en cada parte donde fue sellado con amor, fue mancillado cruelmente, jamás se había entregado a nadie que no sea a su narcisista hermano, rogaba en sus pensamientos su presencia, su salvador, esperaba verle en cada uno de sus atacantes, solo recibía insultos, humillaciones, una violación por cada miembro de esos cobardes, ¿su excusa? Estaban excitados, y era culpa de él por esta solo, lloró, imploró, se defendió con uñas y dientes por su dignidad, solo golpes, una puñalada recibió, y su único deseo.

 _Karamatsu sálvame..._

Levantó su débil mirada a quien lloraba por él, su vista se nublaba, sonría al oír el latido de su corazón rebosante de vida, de amor, de confianza, sentía a su amado hermano a su lado.

-Karamatsu...-en un leve susurro, el nombrado paro de llorar un segundo y solo lo abrazo más fuerte -Karamatsu.. nii san... -algo se rompía en el corazón del no nombrado, algo nuevo llego a sus pensamientos, algo olvidado, un recuerdo vago tan lejano, un diálogo extraño volvió a su mente como un "deja vu".

 _"-Le amas, ¿no?_  
 _-Con todo mi ser, es un amor prohibido._  
 _-Vuelve con él._  
 _-No puedo._  
 _-¿Quien te lo impide?_  
 _-La muerte y la sociedad._  
 _-Estamos muertos igual. Yo amé._  
 _-¿Que pasó?_  
 _-No le conocí._  
 _-¿Amas a alguien que no conoces?_  
 _-A través_ _de tus palabras me_ _enamoré_ _de la misma persona de_ _una_ _manera tan incondicional que te_ _daré_ _la oportunidad de tenerle a tu lado sin miedos. Vuelve._  
 _-No te entiendo._  
 _-Cuida lo que soy y quienes_ _me_ _aman._  
 _-¡Espera_!"

Esperando una respuesta a su cansado cuerpo, quería dormir, dormir eternamente, deseaba regresar a ver su estúpido e igual rostro, su actitud arrogante.

-Ichimatsu... -besando su frente -Nii san regreso a casa, quédate -dijo en su susurró con un agonizante dolor en sus palabras ¿Que era ese recuerdo extraño? ¿Fue real? No podía entender porque se llamó así mismo "nii san", aun mas cuando era hijo único, era bien sabido que tenia una hermana Ichiko, pero en realidad era una prima que adoptaron sus padres al morir los de esta siendo pequeña.

Su mente se despejó al oír la ambulancia a partir de ahí las cosas pasaron deprisa, los hermanos Matsuno espabilaron ante la noticia, corrieron al hospital, sus padres también fueron, el mayor estático con sus pensamientos se preguntaba un porque de las cosas, al ver al doctor y explicar lo sucedido según un estudio al cuerpo de Ichimatsu pudo oír con atención cuan horrible fue esa experiencia y lo culpable que se sentía por no estar ahi, por no defenderlo, ¿Quien esperaba eso? Él salia solo a veces, con sus gatos, no comprendía la situación, estaba cegado, su hermano Choromatsu le calmo, no era su culpa después de todo, nadie era adivino para esperar esas cosas así de la nada, si fuera así ellos no serían unos ninis, o eso decía Choromatsu, en cambio Jyushimatsu miraba a la puerta de la habitación de su hermano, quería entrar, quería nombres o descripciones de sus atacantes, estaba calmado, pero sus ojos daban a entender una lucha interna entre salir corriendo y pegar al primero que pase o llorar hasta la saciedad, el menor de todos lloraba, ¿Quien fue el cobarde? Karamatsu estaba en la cafetería del hospital cansado, ¿Que hizo mal? Solo quería conocer a ese chico de ojos decaidos, ¿Estuvo mal enamorarse de un chico, confesarse y que pasara eso? La vida no era buena con él entonces.

Su dulce y ruda hermana se le acercó -Saldrá bien -intento calmar la situación.

-No Ichiko, no -algo grosero -Lo que le hicieron fue horrible, no será capaz de superar esto -llevando su mano a su cabeza, dejando caer lágrimas de sus hermosos ojos azules.

-Karamatsu, es duro, como cuando llegaste al hospital hace un año, todos pensábamos que ibas a morir esa noche -sollozando -Crei que te perdería, entraste en coma, y viviste.. Aquí estas conmigo -con lágrimas en sus ojos, con sus manos se secaba las lagrimas reprimidas durante mucho tiempo con una débil sonrisa, el otro la miraba en silencio -Le debemos tanto a esta extraña familia Matsuno, me siento fatal y feliz, su pobre hermano muerto sin salvación y él fue tan estúpido de regalar su corazón a un desconocido como tú -sin dejar de llorar, Karamatsu la abrazo fuerte -Y ahora les pasa esto... Es demasiado hermano, por favor quedate conmigo.

-Ichiko, eres mi arrogante hermana, pero he hecho algo malo -sin entender nada la joven abrazo a su hermano.

-Lo se, amas a Ichimatsu. -sonriendo -Por eso se que saldrá todo bien, lo vas a proteger.

-Quiero estar con él -no podía explicar un porque, cada vez que pasaba tiempo con Ichimatsu algo dentro de él volvia a nacer, un sentimiento mezclado con recuerdos abruptos volviendo, el porqué se sentía más a gusto con chicos que a pesar de su parentesco físico no eran familia, quería entender eso, aun con lo que paso sintió un vacío extraño dentro de él, una sensación de fracaso, un sentimiento de venganza se apoderaba, no iba a dudar en pagar por el crimen, no iba a perdonar tal vejación, solo o con ayuda iba a pagar su propia cobardía, cuando vio la mirada de Osomatsu salir del hospital, sabía que iba a hacer, era la misma mirada de odio, fue tras él, junto con los dos restantes Matsuno, un mismo objetivo, un sentimiento fuerte conociendo lo malo de todo eso y patetico que seria buscar una venganza, a lo mejor en el fondo de sus corazones querían remediar el daño causado en su hermano, desahogarse el llanto retenido en la muerte de su hermano, era la oportunidad de sacar lo verdaderamente oscuro de ellos, mostrar al mundo la basura que eran.

Osomatsu no dudo en coger la tubería y propinar un certero golpe en la boca de estomago del cobarde sujeto, golpe tras golpe le decía "¿Estas feliz? ¿Se siente bien? ¡Dime como se siente ser golpeado!" No podía escuchar las súplicas de los villanos, solo golpeaba más fuerte, algunos trataban de defender a su amigo, entre ellos mismos se protegían, Choromatsu al ver que uno de ellos atacaría al mayor por espalda cogio una botella y corrió hacia el asaltante rompiendo la botella en su cabeza diciendo cortante -Ten cuidado hermano, te cubro las espaldas- siendo ignorado vio que dejó inconsciente a uno, fue gracioso como uno trataba de huir, Karamatsu le tiro una botella y saltando encima de él golpeando con fuerza, era él, el último que violó y escupió a Ichimatsu, le golpeaba con ira, sus manos tenían heridas, se ensucian con la sangre del otro, rogando piedad Karamatsu le rompió la mandibula, viendo como se retorcía de dolor, se levantó, observó su posición fetal, y solo le dio una patada en sus partes viriles, no una o dos patadas, le dio tantas veces que era posible su infertilidad. Cansados de golpearles, sus cuerpos temblaban con una agitada respiración, Choromatsu vio como huían algunos mientras otros estaban desmayados, solo se dispuso a decir

-¿Contentos? -dijo sacando de su mochila unas bebidas repartiendolas. Jyushimatsu aun golpeaba a uno con su bate -Para, lo vas a matar.

-Merece morir -soltando su bate. -¿Karamatsu?

-Estoy bien, estos son escoria de la sociedad -dijo escupiendo en uno de esos sujetos sin escrúpulos.

-¿Osomatsu nii san somos iguales a ellos? -pregunto Jyushimatsu, todos bajaron la mirada.

-No Jyushimatsu -contesto Choromatsu -Somos diferentes, ellos conocen la maldad, son parte de ella, nosotros somos malos pero conocemos la compasión y distinguimos.

Palabras al aire, el mayor grito tan fuerte al aire, quedo afónico, no preguntaron, se estiró un poco y con su pose de protagonista, se dispuso a irse. -Estoy mejor chicos, Vamonos a ver a Ichimatsu. Todos sonrieron un poco bajo un leve dolor en su pecho, dejando atrás una estúpida venganza, pagaron el dolor de su hermano.

En la mente dormida de Ichimatsu soñaba con un lugar blanco lleno de flores blancas, con un pijama blanco, no sabia que hacía ahí se preguntaba "¿Estoy muerto? Debería estarlo con lo que paso" divagando por el blanco lugar sin encontrar algo diferente, notaba como a veces caía una suave lluvia, seguido de un leve viento, no entendía que pasaba, cansado de caminar se recostó en las flores blancas, a lo lejos divisó una pequeña flor de color azul, no dudo, se levantó corriendo, en ese entonces una fuerte lluvia cayó encima de él, como algo llamándole, algo le decía que debía ir donde la flor azul, aun empapado llego hasta la flor, de entre todas la protegió de la lluvia pensó en una sola cosa "Karamatsu" en un instante sintió la lluvia ceder, alguien detrás suyo con un paraguas, con una camiseta negra al cuerpo, unos jeans, se sentó a su lado con el paraguas sujetando. Incrédulo pensó que era su amado Kusomatsu.

-Tus ojos... -mirando aquellos profundos ojos azules como el cielo despejado -¿Que te paso? -nervioso. ¿Le hicieron lo mismo? ¿Le defendió y murio?

-¿Me conoces? -pregunto sonriente, le acarició la mejilla secando sus ojos -Has llorado mucho, ¿te duelen los ojos?

-¿Estas muerto? -No prestaba atención de lo que decía ni lo que hacía, se cuestionaba que era ese lugar tan extraño y hermoso a la vez.

-Ichimatsu, ¿Verdad? -tocando su cabello desordenado -Nuestro parecido es increíble -con esa sonrisa resplandeciente de la nada sus ojos llenos de lágrimas cayeron, el otro se quedó en silencio, esperaba ver a su hermano, no a Yoshida, ¿Que pasaba con ese extraño lugar? ¿Porque estaba ahí Yoshida? -Está es la única oportunidad que tengo, pero deseaba poder tener una conversación contigo, verte más de cerca, aunque sea en sueños, tu sueño, yo te amo Ichimatsu.

¿Te amo? No podía creer que Yoshida le amaba, sabía de su confesión, pero ¿amar? No le conocía lo suficiente como para poder amarlo, no conocía sus manias, sus gustos, lo que odia, no puedes simplemente amar a alguien que no conoces menos aún cuando estas muerto, ¿Que significaba todo eso? ¿Era un sueño de verdad o una broma?

-¿Que te paso? ¿Estas muerto? -le pregunto preocupado -Porque me hablas de esa manera tan extraña como si no fuera a verte más.

-Te amo Ichimatsu, y este mundo de muertos no te pertenece, debes volver -tomando con sus manos las mejillas de Ichimatsu con cuidado rozando con sus dedos los pómulos del chico -Mi amor por ti es incondicional, no recordarás está conversación, pero yo estoy muerto desde hace mucho tiempo.

¿Muerto? Ahora no entendía nada él pobre chico, ¿Hace mucho tiempo? Entonces quien era el chico que veía en su casa desde hace un mes, acosandole en el trabajo, quien le aventuro en una extraña cita a un restaurante, ¿Fue un sueño de su subconsciente?

-¿Quien eres entonces? ¿Que paso? -No podía encontrar las preguntas correctas, o ni siquiera estaba seguro de saber las respuestas. Su mente se volvió blanco por el repentino beso del otro, fue tan dulce, tan mágico no podía expresar esa sensación de embriaguez, pura felicidad, correspondió el beso un buen rato hasta quedarse sin aire, avergonzado bajo la mirado, el otro le abrazo tiernamente.

-Gracias Ichimatsu, estaba en lo correcto, te amo, te amo tanto que no deseo dejarte ir, pero mi amor es incondicional, vuelve por favor. Si deseas saber quien soy, esto soy, un fantasma, y quien vive por mi, es otra persona con la memoria pérdida.

Con esas hermosas palabras, soltó a Ichimatsu, dejando su cabeza confusa, el sonría sin parar, repitiendo "te amo" mientras se desvanecía como pétalos del árbol de cerezo, el lugar desaparecía con él en un tono azulado como sus ojos, el viento soplaba en contra, Ichimatsu solo se levantó tratando de alcanzarlo con su mano levantada tocando sus suaves dedos antes de desaparecer despidiéndose con un "Gracias" cayendo hasta su realidad.

 _Despertó._


End file.
